


Heavy As A Hurricane

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [21]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N} learns something that will change her life, but it would also change a certain werewolf.





	Heavy As A Hurricane

{Y/N} felt like crying as she exited the hospital, the weight on news hit her hard, but when she got to her car, she broke down, but as she cried, she got her phone out and began to text Derek.

_‘ Hey, I need to see you. {Y/N}’_ She texted, she saw the familiar typing dots come up.

_‘ I’m here, come to the loft. DH.’_ It said, {Y/N} started her car and began to drive, it took about twenty minutes to get to the loft, when she got there, she went to the elevator, {Y/N} got to Derek’s floor and she opened the large metal door.

“ What happened?” Derek asked as {Y/N} came in, she got a photo out and gave it to him, Derek looked at it wide eyed, then up at her.

“ How long have you’ve known?” Derek asked as he watched her.

“ I just found out.” {Y/N} said as tears began to fall from her eyes, she falls to the ground and cries, Derek gets to her side and began to comfort his best friend.

“ You have to tell him.” Derek told her as he rubbed her back to calm her down.

“ I’m afraid to.” {Y/N} said as her head was in her hands.

“ He’s Peter, don’t think he doesn’t love you.” Derek told her, she gets up and begins walking over to the couch.

“ I know he loves me.” {Y/N} said as she wiped her tears away, Derek watched as {Y/N} sat down on the couch, he was going to call Peter the moment she fell asleep, when that happened, Derek got on the phone with Peter.

“ You need to get here. Right now.” Derek told his uncle, he turned to see {Y/N} turning in her sleep.

_“ What have I done, Dear Nephew?”_ Peter asked as Derek growled lowly.

“ It’s what {Y/N} has to tell you.” Derek said as he felt his eyes glowing.

_“ What?”_ Peter asked slightly angered, Derek was talking about {Y/N}, he didn’t like the way he looked at her, even if they were friends.

“ Get over here.” Derek growled before hanging up, as he put his phone back in his pocket, Derek watched as {Y/N} sniffled in her sleep, he walked to her and rubbed her arm, she felt slightly cold, so he got the blanket on the couch and carefully put it on her, it was about an hour before the cunning elder Hale showed up.

_“ What have you done?”_ Peter asked as Derek looked up to a glowing blue-eyed Peter.

“ I’ve done nothing.” Derek confessed, Peter looked at {Y/N}, then back at Derek, he blinked his eyes and they go back to normal, Peter slight tilts his head.

“ {Y/N} has been here for the past hour and a half crying.” Derek told his uncle as he crossed his arms.

“ But why would my mate be crying if you haven’t done anything?” Peter asked as Derek walked over to {Y/N} and slightly shook her, Peter let out a slight growl, but stopped as {Y/N} woke up and turned her head to him.

“ Peter?” {Y/N} asked as he got to her side, she sat up, Derek stepped out and saw the photo again and smiled, before placing it upon the counter.

“ Hun, what’s wrong?” Peter asked as {Y/N} sniffled somewhat but started directly at Peter.

“ Peter, I’m Pregnant.” {Y/N} told him, Peter looked up at her slightly shocked.

“ How?” He asked still trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

“ Remember we had sex not even two months ago?” {Y/N} asked as Peter remembered that night.

“ I’m about a month and a half along now.” {Y/N} said as she got the blanket off, placing a hand over the small swell of her belly, Peter listened and heard the slow but powerful flutters coming from her belly.

“ {Y/N}. That’s incredible.” Peter said as he smiled, he carefully placed his hand on her bump.

“ really?” {Y/N} asked as Peter placed his head there, {Y/N} smiled as she then placed one of her hand on his head and rubbed it.

“ It’s perfect.” Peter whispered as she chuckled.

“ I was thinking that you would turn me away.” {Y/N} said as she felt a tear going down her cheek, Peter looked up and wiped it away with his thumb.

“ No need to cry, {Y/N}, I wouldn’t ever turn you away, you’re my mate.” Peter told her as she smiled, Peter got on the couch and got behind her, he held her close.

“ I love you, {Y/N}, never forget it.” Peter whispered to her.

“ My emotions are as Heavy as a Hurricane.” {Y/N} sighed, her {E/C} eyes closed.


End file.
